Land Before Time Wiki/Fanfiction/The Sign of the Great Journey
The Sign of the Great Journey is a Land Before Time movie (fanfiction) with a plot somewhat similar to the Great Longneck Migration. It is about a meteor storm, coincidentally going towards the Fire Mountain. According to the adults, this is the sign for the three-horns, the swimmers and the flyers in the Great Valley to start a long journey towards the direction the meteors are going in. Non-Great Valley Characters * Etta * Pterano (Rinkus and Sierra perished from hunger/the environment, since their wings were too damaged to fly, though in-movie their absence isn't explained) * Guido * Chirp (Female adult Triceratops OC, yellow with green beak/frill/underbelly, became friends with Guido before the events of the movie) * Ichy and Dil (Managed to find each other and were able to improve their relationship enough to tolerate each other) * WIP Plot Prologue The movie starts in outer space, looking at the galaxy. The camera slowly zooms in, until the Solar System is visible, and finally the Earth, which looks like it did around the Mesozoic Era. It zooms into Pangaea, more specifically a cloud. When the white fades out, a cliff overlooking a sea is shown. On said cliff is a nest full of Quetzalcoatlus chicks make a chirping sound. Soon, their parent flies onto the cliff with a large fish, which the chicks then fight over. A roar comes from below, and a mosasaurus jumps up at the family, causing the parent to fly away. The scene turns into a forest, with a pack of small fast-biters (velociraptors) chasing after a baby dilophosaurus. It pans to the left, showing a lizard crawling up a tree and a sharp-tooth with its hatchling, who still has a layer of down. Water splashes over the screen and it transitions to a lake, with a Diplocaulus (it's there for the same reason a Dimetrodon was in one of the movies) swimming. A pure white Ichthyornis dives down, catching the Diplocaulus. WIP Trivia * The protagonists appear to have all aged slightly: **Cera has two small upper horns and her nose horn curves a bit more. Her skin is also slightly less saturated than before. **Ducky's skin is slightly more like her mother's, her beak is a bit more obvious, her pupils are smaller and her crest is slightly bigger. **Petrie's fingers are more than lines and have small claws on the end, his feet are like his 'hands', he has a slightly longer, flatter beak, his crest is a bit more curved and is slightly longer and his skin is lighter. **Spike's spikes on his tail are longer and actually noticable, as well as his plates. **Littlefoot's neck is longer, as well as his tail. He, like Cera, is slightly more de-saturated. **Chomper is about as big as Ruby was before, his skin is darker, his pupils are smaller compared to his irises, he has a longer tail and his underbelly isn't as light anymore. **Ruby is simply larger and slightly more de-saturated. * This is the only movie with a poster which doesn't include Littlefoot at least, instead including Cera, Petrie and Ducky. * A few of the characters from previous movies, such as Ichy and Dil, (having eventually found each other again and improved their friendship) re-appear. * It seems that Sharptooth Flyers also follow the tradition of following the meteor showers, despite most of them not understanding the language of the leaf-eaters. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Movies Category:Ducky Fanfiction Category:Cera Fanfiction Category:Littlefoot Fanfiction Category:Spike Fanfiction Category:Petrie Fanfiction Category:Chomper Fanfiction Category:Ruby Fanfiction Category:Pterano Fanfiction Category:Ichy Fanfiction Category:Dil Fanfiction Category:Etta Fanfiction Category:Guido Fanfiction